Chase's incident
WARNING: this story has a pup being hurt '''not seriously injured. '''But if you dont like it please don't read it It was a foggy day in Adventure Bay the Paw Patrol decided to stay inside the lookout untill it clears up. Dirge: I hope it clears up soon. Zuma:It will In 5-6 hours Skye: How do you know? Zuma:I heard it on the news on the TV this morni... (CRASH!!) Rubble: What was that? Ryder: It sounded like if it came behind the lookout They all go outside and found Chase lying on the ground with a piece of the slide on top of him Skye: Chase!!!! Dirge: Is he ok? Marshall: He is still breathing Rubble: Is his paw supposed to twist like that? Ryder: He is unconscious let’s get him out of there They soon all move the slide away with Rubble's bulldozer, still unconscious they took Chase in and set him down Rocky: We got to do something Ryder: Let me take him to Dr.Torres, Rocky you’re in charge until I come back Rocky: Green Means go! Ryder: Good He soon leaves with Chase in the foggy day Skye: I hope he is ok I can’t image what would happen if…. Zuma: If what? Skye: Never mind..... Rubble: Let’s go and see what caused it Rocky: Ok Dirge: Let’s see what caused this, Marshall get your ladder to see up there Marshall: Ok Marshall then gets his ladder and climbs up Zuma: Do you see anything? Marshall: I wish I could can you hand me a flashlight? Rocky then hands him his flashlight using his claw Marshall:It looks like if the bolts on this slide where loose then gave out Skye: How could that be? We’ve been riding it since the first day Rubble: Maybe it loosened by the time and weather, were lucky that it didn’t fall during sliding on it yesterday Rocky: That could be it, But why was Chase out here anyway? Dirge: The last time I talked to him was that he had to go somewhere Zuma: We just have to wait and see till he comes back They all go back inside waiting meanwhile with Ryder Ryder: Is he going to be ok? Dr.Torres: Yes yes yes he just has a bump on his head and has a broken paw in his front-left one, I put a cast on it so let’s wait until he wakes up Hours passed Chase: Huh? Dr.Torres: Oh good you’re awake so Chase how do you feel? Chase: Who are you? Dr.Torres: You know me from your monthly check up and every other month Chase: No I don’t..... Ryder: Hey Chase? Chase: And who are you? Ryder: Dr.Torres he does not remember anything Dr.Torres: I fear he has amnesia Ryder: Oh.... so how long till his memory comes back? Dr.Torres: I’m afraid I don’t know that it may be awhile, well other than that he’s ok, and you can take him home his paw will heal in a month or two Ryder then takes Chase back to the lookout Ryder: We're back Skye: Chase are you ok? Chase: Who are you? Who is Chase? And….. you’re pretty and beautiful, have we met before? Skye: (she blushes) Thanks…(Concerned) Ryder what is wrong with him? Ryder: Chase has amnesia and a broken front left paw Marshall: So he doesn’t remember us? Dirge: How long till his paw heals? Ryder: A month or two and his amnesia is unknown it could be days, weeks, or even months Rocky: Who is going to do what Chase does in a mission when someone needs us? Ryder: You are, you fit perfectly in Chase’s uniform Rocky: Me? Dirge: Phew Chase: Ouch! Why does my paw hurt? Zuma: Wyder we figured that the slide had lose bolts and fell on top on him Chase: There’s a slide in here!? Ryder: Oh that makes sense its been a long time since its been placed, Chase let me carry you where you're gonna lay down Chase: Oh you’re talking to me ok Ryder then picks up Chase and lies him down then Rocky talks to Ryder privately Rocky: Why was Chase outside in the first place? Ryder: I don’t know when I was taking him to the doctor he shouted (Chase) who is there? And who are you? Rocky: Weird he must of had a bad dream, I think he was looking for his tennis ball outside? Ryder: Maybe....? Skye: Do you want me to lay down with you? Chase: Sure, who am I? Skye: You’re Chase you’re part of the Paw Patrol we help people here in Adventure Bay and were your friends Chase: You’re very nice and wonderfull Skye: Thanks (thinks to herself) Does Chase have a crush on me? Is that what he thinks of me? Or is it because of the amnesia? Skye: So Chase you don’t remember anything? Chase: No I wish I knew all I remember is fog, what’s that vest thing that you’re wearing uh…… Zuma: Me? It’s Zuma and it’s called a uniform Chase: Yes and?? Zuma: Oh it has equipment I use in the water everyone has one here you to dude Chase: I have one? Wait I thought my name was Chase Zuma: It's Chase, and yes you have one it’s a blue one Chase: Really.....? A blue one? I hate the color blue Rocky: I hope he gets back his memory, Chase’s uniform is uncomfortable and his hat is a bit big Ryder: You know you don’t have to wear it now Rocky: Oh..... Chase: Hey you look like some kind of police pup Marshall: I hope he gets his memory back. He owes me 3 pup treats! Then everypup except Chase looks at him angrily Marshall: Too soon....? Rubble: Hey it looks like it’s clearing up Rocky: You’re right the sun is coming out Zuma: Let’s go play! Dirge: Alright Skye: I’ll stay here with Chase Rocky: Let me go get this uniform out I’ll be there The rest went outside playing with the Frisbee Marshall: I got it I got it The Frisbee fly’s all the way to the back where the incident happened behind some bushes Marshall: There it is! Why are there footprints behind here? Must be a person who lost their way Chase: Why does my paw hurt Skye … that’s your name right? Skye: Yes and a piece of a slide fell on you, it had loose bolts Chase: Oh Then both Chase and Skye fell asleep with each other snuggling Click here to see previous story. Click here for next story. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode